With Love
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Kurt and Adam have been together for more than two years now and things change when Adam brings his six year old son into the picture.


It had been almost two and a half years since Kurt had met Adam, standing in front of the post boards for clubs and sales. He remembered it clearly even to this day, the eloquent words he spoke to him. How he called his performance breathtaking. It made him blush just thinking about it because years later they were still together, pooling some money in together and buying an apartment near NYADA so Kurt could finish college, and close enough so Adam could go to work everyday at a nearby theater where he helped put on productions for whoever was directing a play that day. Their life together was smooth but there was a small problem. Something Kurt knew about Adam only a few weeks after they had started dating. That he had a son.

A living, breathing, six year old boy.

It frightened Kurt a little at first, because he always thought about their future together. Would he be a good parent? Would his son, Elliot, even like him or would he just be that step parent the children always hated. What if Adam and him decided on adopting a child themselves…would Elliot hate his new sibling? He had to admit he did think that far ahead constantly, wanting to know more about him but Kurt was already getting that chance.

A month ago Adam had planned on Kurt meeting his son and his son's grandparents, who would be coming by on the day in question. It made Kurt become more and more nervous. Going on cleaning sprees and freaking out about every detail he could think of. Adam only had to calm him down by reassuring it'd be alright. Nothing was going to go wrong.

The morning of the day they were coming over, Adam had woken up a little later than normal, moving the blankets from his body and swinging his legs over the side. He stretched, standing up and heading straight out of the room and into the hallway. Smelling breakfast in the kitchen and his senses taking him there right away. "Good morning." He leaned against the side of the wall watching Kurt in an apron covering his nightshirt, cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes. Something Adam had loved about moving in with Kurt.

"Morning." Kurt yawned, moving some of the pieces of the bacon onto a paper towel to dry off the grease.

"Let me guess, you didn't sleep last night." Kurt shook his head and jumped a little when Adam came behind him, hands squeezing at his shoulder. "You need to stop stressing. Go get a shower and dressed, I'll finish cooking." He bent over to kiss Kurt on the cheek, his right hand trailing from his shoulder to over Kurt's hand which had the spatula in it's grip. Kurt leg go and moved out of the way, taking the apron off.

"You know how dangerous it is to cook without a shirt." Kurt scolded him as he headed back into the hallway and then into the door opposite of their own, opening it and entering into their bathroom.

"I"ll be fine." He chuckled, finishing cooking up the bacon, and moving the bacon already on a paper towel, onto another. He set the pan aside and grabbed another, putting some butter into the pan and then cracking two eggs into the pan apart from each other to make fried eggs. He made those easily, learning how to cook from his own grandmother when he was a kid and then Kurt teaching him more and more recipes over the years. He set the eggs onto a plate and made two more. Turning the heat off and grabbing plates from the cabinet to set them up. Eggs on each plate with some bacon and setting them on the table they had moved into the living room just for the breakfast.

He looked over everything, going back into the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs for his son, setting some bread in the toaster at the same time and setting that onto the table as well. A stack of toast, eggs, pancakes in the center of the table Kurt had already made, bacon, syrup, butter, salt. He headed back into the kitchen, grabbing glasses to set in front of the dishes along with tea cups and then orange juice and a small kettle that held coffee inside. He sighed, trying to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and headed into his bedroom for a minute to grab a shirt to put on.

He heard a buzz from the downstairs and quickly went to the intercom to open the door downstairs, knowing it was his family here. At the same time he heard the timer and went back to the kitchen, opening the oven and grabbing potatoes before setting them up on the stove.

Adam finally understood how Kurt felt about his family coming by, stressed and concerned what they were going to say and think. He had no doubt in his mind his family would love Kurt though.

"Daddy!" He heard a young voice yell when he walked back out of the kitchen and headed into the living room, small arms tackling him and hugging his legs.

"Hey El'." He leaned down to pick his son up, hands grabbing around his back and legs to keep him steady.

"Daddy, grandma said if I"m good I can get a gecko."

Adam laughed when he watched the older couple at the door and he set Elliot down to go over and give them both a hug. "Charlotte, Greg, how are you guys?"

"We're great. It's so nice to see you." The woman was almost the same height as the man, having brown eyes and light brown, shoulder length hair. It was nearly the same colour as Elliot's but his eyes were too similar in colour to Adam's. Same with height for his age but not the light skin tone his son had.

"So where is this man of yours?" Greg had spoken and it made his wife playfully hit him. He was only a little taller than Charlotte, hair graying a little already but the rest a dark brown.

"We're dying to meet him. You've spoken so well of him." Charlotte began to take of her black coat, setting it on the coat hanger and her husband followed her lead, heading farther into the living room where the table had been.

"He's been stressed out so I told him to take a shower. He's just getting dressed now." He pulled out the chairs for the two and Elliot had already climbed into his seat. "Give me a minute." He walked back into the kitchen to get the potatoes, sugar and milk. Setting them all on the table for the others. Kurt appeared once Adam had sat down, his hair a little wet but he was fully dressed and putting on a black vest to add to the layers already on his upper body.

"Hello…" He said softly, sitting down next to Adam. Still nervous over the entire situation.

"Kurt this is Charlotte and Greg, Eleanor's parents, and my son Elliot. Everyone, Kurt."

The three of them said hello, Elliot already eating a piece a pancake and his coming out in a muffle.

Charlotte had just grabbed her cup and the container of coffee to pour some into her cup. Not saying anything to Kurt and looking at her husband as if something was wrong. They didn't say anything most of the breakfast unless Adam had brought something up and Charlotte and Greg added into the conversation.

"So…Kurt you're still in school?" Greg asked and Kurt looked up, amazed that one of them were talking to him. Still feeling like they hated him for replacing their daughter.

"Yes…I graduate next fall…" He picked up his juice and took a sip of it, looking towards Adam who held his left hand under the table.

"It must be exciting."

"Yeah I'm actually working in a production right now so I'm a little busier with my schedule but it works out fine for both of us. I have work and school and practice a few times a week and the days I don't are the days Adam goes to work."

"I work at a theater almost like a stage manager. If you guys are saying long I can take you over there, it's only a short walk." Adam mentioned as he picked up a piece of bacon and checked his watch. "Kurt you're going to need to go or you're going to be late."

"Kurt turned to check the time on the clock over the television and set his fork down, giving Adam a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll be back at twelve." He left the living room, going into his bedroom to grab his book bag and then back into the living room to grab his jacket. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Charlotte waited for Kurt to leave before setting her cup down and looking at Adam. Staring at him until Adam asked what she had wanted. "He looks like Eleanor."

"A little. They have the same eye colour and hair colour but that's not enough to look like him."

"He looks like Elliot." Greg mentioned and when he turned to look where Elliot had been sitting he was gone. The sound of the Television playing now.

"A little. Look, I love Kurt and I didn't fall in love with him because he looks like Eleanor or any crazy idea you might be having."

"So why did you want us to come over here for so early?" Charlotte asked this time.

"I want you to give me your opinion of Kurt. Like, have dinner with him and actually talk with him. Don't judge him on his appearance. I'm going to get him to spend some time with me and Elliot when he gets home tonight."

"Wait…are you trying to tell me…you're going to…with Kurt?" A smile formed on Charlotte's face and Greg looked at her confused. "Okay, I can do that. I want you to be happy Adam. No one can replace our daughter but that's no reason for us to not like Kurt because of it. We'll go out with him tomorrow. Buy some stuff for Christmas dinner."

"Thank you for this." Adam smiled. "I really appreciate you doing this for me. I want to know Elliot is going to have someone you two both love. Even if you don't love Kurt, at least try to like him. Even if you don't I'm still going through with it."

"Going through with what?" Greg asked, still looking puzzled.

"Don't worry about it." Charlotte laughed, picking up her cup and taking another sip.

After breakfast had ended Greg had taken a nap on their living room couch while Adam did dishes and Charlotte helped out. Moving the table back into the small kitchen against the window. Adam was setting dishes and silverware and glasses into the dishwasher, shutting it and turning it on . He cleaned the counter and the stove off next, wanting everything perfect like Kurt had left it so he wouldn't come home and clean.

Charlotte sat in a single chair sofa when she had finished, grabbing the newspaper on the table and reading the events in the area. Adam took a little break as well, heading into his room so he wouldn't annoy the others. He was working on some productions and set lists and dates for upcoming shows, spreading them out and making a few calls so he could tell the owner when he got to work later in the week. When he finished that he changed out of his pajamas and into a tight red shirt and a simple pair of jeans. He was always more simplistic when it came to fashion while Kurt was on a whole different wave length.

A few hours later Kurt was back from class, setting his jacket on the hanger and his bag on the couch where Greg was no longer laying. Him and his wife were sitting at the table, drinking coffee while Elliot was playing with a few car toys. Kurt had noticed this, moving over to him and sitting down on his knees, careful not to wrinkle his clothes.

"Hi." Elliot looked at Kurt, holding his toy car close to him.

"Hey…how are you doing?" Kurt couldn't help but notice the similarities to Elliot in Adam, so amazed that Adam had even had a child.

"Are you going to marry my dad?" Elliot asked, turning on the floor so he could face Kurt.

"I don't know. How come?"

"Because…then I can move in with my dad again. I really want to live with him. Just him though."

"Why? Don't you like your grandparents?"

Elliot nodded, putting his car back on the ground. "I do but I miss him. Him and my mom."

Kurt put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, "it's alright. I know how you feel I lost my mom when I was young and I actually didn't want my father to remarry until I got older. I was scared if he got remarried it'd be some terrible woman who would replace my mom. But I understand how you feel too, wanting your dad to get married so you can be with him. Just don't be so forward with whoever he dates. Okay? It'll scare them off."

Elliot nodded again. "Do you want to play with my cars?"

"I'd love to but I have to make lunch."

"Can I tell you more about my mom?"

"Go ahead." Kurt stood up and Elliot did as well, following Kurt as he went into the kitchen. "What do you two want for lunch?" He turned to Charlotte and Greg and they looked back at him.

"Something simple. Chicken works…Elliot likes spaghetti." Charlotte answered.

Kurt looked down at Elliot again. "Do you like tomato sauce?" When Elliot nodded Kurt grabbed a large skillet, setting it down on the stove. "You can help me okay?" Charlotte and Greg left the kitchen so they wouldn't be in the way and at the same moment Adam had come into the kitchen. "Adam can you sit with Elliot and teach him how to bread the chicken while I make this?"

Adam nodded, going into the fridge where chicken had been defrosting in it, handing it to Elliot who put it on the table. Adam grabbed eggs and a box of breadcrumbs, along with a shallow bowl and glass plate. He brought the items onto the table and Elliot had run off to the bathroom in order to wash his hands, coming back and sitting up on the chair, eager to help.

"I'm going to let you do all of this okay?" Adam said, "Take two eggs." He said and Elliot did so. Crack both into this bowl and then take…" He got up and grabbed a whisk, "this whisk and mix them together." Elliot nodded, carefully cracking the first egg into the bowl and watching so the shell wouldn't fall into it. He set it next to the bowl and then did the same with the second egg. Taking the whisk from his dad and unsure of what to do. Adam stood behind him, grabbing his hand and moving his hand for him in order to learn how to mix the eggs correctly.

When they were done beating the eggs, Adam set the whisk aside and opened the box of bread crumbs to put into the second bowl. "So dip the chicken in the bowl with the egg, and then the breadcrumbs. Make sure you really get it soaked in there." He said, opening the plastic of the chicken so Elliot could grab one of each. Doing exactly what he had been asked to do.

"When you're done just bring them over to this dish." Kurt's voice came, finishing the quick version of tomato sauce he'd just made as he turned the oven on . "Then put some cheese on top and set it right into oven." He walked over to the two, Adam pulling Kurt by the waist and onto his lap.

"Can we do this for dinner?" Elliot asked as he put his thumb and index finger together and laughed at how sticky it was.

"We're going out to see Central Park just to see the snow and Christmas lights and then out for dinner. We can do it for breakfast in the morning though, okay?"

Elliot smiled, setting the last chicken on the plate. "Done!"

"I'll finish and clean up, how about that instead." He picked up the plate and put it on the counter next to the dish.

"Go wash your hands." Adam told his son and he ran off to go do so, Adam heading off into the living room to sit down next to Charlotte.

"Adam…we were talking. I don't think I'm going to have to have any private time with Kurt. I think you two are just…perfect and Kurt will be a great Dad to Elliot if and when you decided to get married. I don't want to be the reason why you aren't happy I told you earlier."

Adam smiled, wrapping his hands around Charlotte and giving her a hug. "Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me."

After time had passed the five of them had gone off to the park, looking over the lights and Kurt complaining effortlessly about the snow. He stayed close to Adam and Elliot ran around in the snow, grandparents watching him so they could leave the other two alone for a while.

"Kurt…how do you like them?" Adam asked, already knowing the answer but wondering if his opinion might have changed.

"They're interesting. I do like Elliot though." He smiled, gripping tight onto Adam's arm as they walked over the bridge and looked out over the rest of the lights. "He just wants to be with his dad and that's how I felt when I was a kid. I wanted to be with him and it's lonely without a mother, it really is."

Adam turned to Kurt which made Kurt let go of Adam and turn. "I know what it's like to be without a family. They're all thousands of miles away and it'd be absolutely perfect if you would wanted to start one with me."

Kurt cocked his head to the side a little puzzled at what Adam was asking him.

"If it wasn't so cold I'd get on one knee for you." He said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the black box that was inside of it. Showing it to Kurt and opening it. "I wanted to do this months ago. I wanted to have you in my life but I needed to know you'd be a great father to him, Kurt. But…I know you will. You'll be a great a husband too."

"Adam…I don't know what to say…" He shook his head a little, smiling and trying to keep himself from suddenly crying.

"Yes might make me feel better." He joked, pulling the ring from the box.

"Yes. Of course yes. I Love you." He pulled his glove off and Adam took his hand, slipping he ring onto his finger and Kurt immediately hugged Adam afterwards. "I'll always love you."


End file.
